Bye for now Dave
by LuckyKira
Summary: AU Humanstuck! Sollux just made a very big mistake and has now lost Dave! Now Sollux has to struggle on his own to either live without Strider or get Strider back. It's better than the summary I think! Rated T for the swearing that might be involved. Probably not putting it lower. Or higher for that matter. And ignore the chapter names. Please. They're stupid.
1. What have you done?

**(Author's Note: This is actually just to help my brain get back into writing before I go into personal writing. So please, please, please, this shall be finished soon and ignore my crappy plot and character development.)**

This was the first time Sollux had screwed up like this. It wasn't a little screw up. It was a mother-fucking big screw up. You, Sollux Captor, had pushed away that one person who accepted you. That person hadn't ever made fun of your lisp; hadn't ever thought of your heterochromatic eyes as being weird; hadn't ever thought your love for computers and hacking was weird either. And you just pushed him away.

"If that's what you want Captor, then you can have it your fucking way," the blonde haired man had said. He turned away and walked away, people watching them closely. You didn't even try to stop him. You just stood there like a fool with your mouth weird open.

You closed your mouth and tried to call after him but no words came out. Soon he disappeared out of sight. He tried to call again but all that came were tears; salty, guilt-heavy tears. It was your entire fault.

You just lost Dave Strider.


	2. I need your help, KK

**(Author's Note: This is actually just to help my brain get back into writing before I go into personal writing. So please, please, please, this shall be finished soon and ignore my crappy plot and character development.)**

You are the world's biggest idiot. First, you and Dave go and hide this relationship of yours around your best friends at high school and then you make a public scene. Of such a silly thing too…

_"Dave?" You said._

_Dave, your love for three months now, was walking a little ahead of you. It was hard to believe even now, that you were dating _the _Dave Strider; quite possibly the coolest kid at college. "Yeah?" he answered nonchalantly._

_The next words that came out of your mouth shattered this though. "I don't want to hide it anymore…"_

_Dave froze in the middle of the pavement, earning some curses and cusses from fellow pedestrians. He slowly began walking again before answering you. "I don't know what you're talking about." You struggled to keep up as he quickened his pace to return to the apartment you two shared; you had been roommates for almost half a year._

_"Dave, you know what I'm talking about! Please don't deny it!" I pleaded after him, my lisp making me sound ridiculous; my "s" sounds like a "th". I hurried into his path to stop him. I looked up into his eyes, trying to search behind those sunglasses for any sign of acknowledgement. But I could not see his eyes. He just pushed past me._

_"If that's what you want Captor, then you can have it your fucking way," he then said, without looking back. The unspoken line was that "but it means we're not together anymore." You had blown it. You knew Dave didn't want it public and yet, you had blown it…_

"ARGH," you scream into a cushion at your friend's Karkat's house. Karkat is roommates with Strider's best bro, John Egbert. Luckily for you, John is out.

"So what did you fuck up this time, four-eyes?" Karkat says, taking a seat next to your sprawled figure on the couch. "Some fucking exam that means shit to everyone but you?"

"No!" You protest immediately, sitting up, hugging the cushion. "I just… screwed up pretty bad. With someone." Your lisp doesn't really bother you with Karkat. He's been your best friend for years, although you bite and snap at each other sometimes.

"Someone? You fucking got someone and never told me?" You could hear that Karkat is surprised and perhaps raising an eyebrow or two. But you don't look up.

"Yeah, I did. It's that one guy in the world that you can't stand," you answer, with sad chuckle.

"One guy in the world that I can't stand? That must be…" Karkat goes quiet for a moment. He has a lot of people he doesn't like, well, isn't keen on. He finally picks out a person. "Wait a minute! Dave fucking Strider?"

"Bingo, we have a winner!" You say, following onto your back once again with an "oomph."

"Strider's an ass, Captor. Who cares if you screwed things up?" Karkat says, trying to seem like he doesn't care. But you can hear the concern in his voice. He may not like Strider but he sure doesn't want one of his friend's upset because of him.

"This was different KK. I felt something with him. I don't know, I sound stupid." Now your lisp was starting to get on your nerves. Karkat doesn't answer, clearly wanting you to just continue. Even though you just know he doesn't want to listen to your soppy babbling. "You really don't mind listening?" Karkat shakes his head. "Oh." You sit up slowly again and decide to start from the beginning. "It started with that stupid teacher telling us to move out and get new roommates because the two of us weren't getting any work done. You got thrown in Egbert and I got Strider. I guess it was a little awkward at first…"

_"So… I've been told I should have a new roommate. That you?" The tall, slightly muscular blonde boy said. You couldn't tell what he was thinking of you because his eyes were hidden behind the safety of a pair of sunglasses._

_"Yes, that's me," you said, suddenly regretting using the words you did. It made it clearer that you had a lisp._

_"Lisp huh? That's cool, bro," the boy just shrugged and stepped aside, letting you in. You could feel his eyes watching you but you had no idea what part. Maybe it was your eyes he was looking at. Or maybe the fact you were so scrawny compared to him. You heard the door close and he walked round to face you. "I'm Dave Strider."_

_Suddenly you realized just who you're going to be roommates with. You're roommates with the coolest kid in college. "You're _the _Dave Strider?" You asked. He nodded in reply, a poker face permanently set. "Wow, I'm-" You paused before saying your name and then took a deep breath. "Sollux Captor." Although it sounded more like "Tholluth."_

_You saw the Strider kid wince a little at you saying your name. "Sollux? Wow, ouch, having a name you can barely pronounce."_

_"Yeah, it's hell."_

You lift your head slightly and look at Karkat. He's listening intently to you. He may seem heartless at times, but he's the best friend you could ever have.

"So you and fucking Strider got on well from the beginning?" Karkat simply says, as if he never hated Strider.

"Pretty much. We had a good routine. Everything was perfect." You feel like continuing but stop there. Karkat notices the hesitation.

"Oh, c'mon. You ain't going to fucking stop there are you? If you want me to fucking help you with your shit, you got to continue."

You continue with a sigh, knowing how much shit Karkat will give you later. "I quickly became infatuated with him… When I finally asked him out, it was like I was just asking him to play video games with me. I just don't get it. We went on dates and everything, and it just felt right, even if he did have that fucking poker face of his. He cared really."

"But…?" Karkat probes.

"But, he didn't want to tell anyone. He was the cool kid. He didn't want the ladies knowing. So I kept quiet for him. But today… I just had enough. I was tired of hiding it."

"And he dumped you for that? That fucking asshole. Doesn't know when he's got something good in his hands apparently." The sound of the door opening interrupted us.

"Oh, sorry, guys. I never meant to interrupt."


	3. Mixed up maybe?

**(Author's Note: This is actually just to help my brain get back into writing before I go into personal writing. So please, please, please, this shall be finished soon and ignore my crappy plot and character development.)**

Standing, at the door, with four brown bags of groceries, is John. Well, you presume it's John, because you can't really see him behind the bags. Both you and Karkat get up and take the bags from him, his arms slumping in relief. He collapses onto the couch while you and Karkat put the bags in the kitchen. When you both return, John repeats what he said.

"Sorry, about that. Did I interrupt something?" John says, looking at us, with a toothy grin.

"Er…" You look awkwardly at Karkat. You haven't really talked to John actually. A couple of times over pesterchum but that's it. This is actually the first time you've met him in person. Of course, you've seen pictures of him from Strider's photographs.

"Oh, we've never met have we?" John quickly realizes, standing up and holding out his hand. "John Egbert."

You take a breath before saying your name. "Sollux Captor." John clearly is trying not to laugh at your lisp. You guess he doesn't mean it. "We were just talking."

"Oh, well, I'll go upstairs then, so you can continue." And he does just that. Soon you and Karkat sit back down.

"Well, that fucktard kinda killed it." Karkat says quietly.

"You said something good, KK. Before?" You ask.

"Did I? Well, you're a good friend and everything and anyone to have a boyfriend like you would be lucky." Karkat seems a little flustered at your probing. He decides to try and change the focus. "So what are you going to do?"

"To be honest?" You look at Karkat over the rims of your glasses. "I don't know."

"He treated you like shit, so I say, don't take him back. Not even when he begs on his knees. By the way, if he does that, film it for me. That would be some fucking good blackmail." Karkat starts talking about what he could do with something like that.

Thoughts race through your mind. Do you want him back? You like him, sure, but you don't want to have to hide your relationship. It's torture having to wait till you're back in the apartment, where no one can see you two. Mind-numbing torture because you can't kiss or hold hands like a normal couple. Couple? When were you two ever a couple? More like fuck-buddies, or sex partners. There was never anything between you two.

.-*~*-.

You are Dave strider, the cool kid, who just lost Sollux Captor; the one who had caught your heart in a sweep of his arms. And then you had him up in your arms, keeping your façade, by liking him back nonetheless. But by now… you actually loved him.

_Loved him._

Dave Strider is in love. With the very guy you just sent packing, probably to his best friend, Karkat. It had all been a mix-up. You are the cool kid. What happens if people found out you are a homosexual, going out with a scrawny nerd? Sure, you adore Sollux but you have a reputation to protect. But… sometimes you got to give up your reputation for the things you love. And there are only two things you'd do that for. Your Bro- No wait, one. Your Bro wouldn't be impressed if you gave up your reputation for him at all. So you guess…

Only Sollux.

Oh god… Bro is going to kill you.


	4. Sorry bro

**(Author's Note: This is actually just to help my brain get back into writing before I go into personal writing. So please, please, please, this shall be finished soon and ignore my crappy plot and character development.)**

You are Sollux Captor, and you're now lying on Karkat and John's couch, in the middle of the night. The two of them had had dinner two hours ago and went to their bedrooms afterwards. Since then, you've been lying on the couch, your makeshift bed for the night. You are staring at the ceiling, although you can see shit. You pull yourself into a sitting position and rub your eyes, placing your glasses on your face once again. You sweep back your dark brown, almost black, hair and sigh.

Strider has you. You're in his grasp so tight that it almost hurts. Your chest starts to heave heavily. Strider is also the first ever person to accept you for who you are. No four eye shit. No your lisp is annoying. And no picking at how your body is. Although you two have never done anything, you've been beaten up plenty of times and it always seems to Strider who took care of your wounds. But maybe these wounds are a little deep for Strider this time.

The front door suddenly bangs open; loud enough for you to hear but not for Karkat and John upstairs to. So maybe the wounds aren't too deep.

Slowly Dave comes into your sight and he just watches you from the door, connecting the hallway and living room. You slowly swallow, wondering why he's even here. Strider doesn't say anything as he walks over and sits next to you. Neither of you look at each other. Neither of you make any attempts to touch one another. You both just sit there.

But you feel his heat, and oh, how you missed it. How you missed Dave sitting next to you, holding your hand. At the thought of this, you slowly reach your for Dave's. Dave notices what you're doing and takes your hand in his. It just feels… so right. You place your head on his shoulder and the two of you just sit in silence, in the dark. It's peaceful and quiet as Dave lifts his free hand to tilt your face towards his. Your lips connect for a moment, before the lights suddenly turn on.

You pull away quickly, releasing Dave's hand and curl up in a ball, hiding your slowly increasingly red face.

And you are Dave Strider, who just had his love snatched away by that fucking idiot. You snap around to see Karkat staring at you two from the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the light switch.

"OH. I didn't realize- Fuck, Strider, how the hell you even fucking get in here?" Karkat finally says.

"You forgot to lock the door, you fucking idiot," you reply back simply.

"Oh" is all Karkat replies with. "So I'll leave you two to fucking make out. Just don't make a fucking mess 'cause I don't want to clean up your shit."

"Sure, sure, Karkat." You dismissively say, wrapping an arm round Sollux's shoulders.

"I mean it, you fucking asshole," Karkat bites back. He flicks the switch off and you wait till the footsteps disappear into the bedroom.

"Sollux?" you simply say.

You are Sollux Captor and you were just humiliated. Thanks Strider. Really. I fucking hate you for that.

You look up slowly, to meet Dave's gaze through the sunglasses. He'll never take those fucking things off. It pisses you off so much actually.

"Well, Sollux. We can either stay here or go back home. Your choice." Dave says, the poker-face slipping into a caring smile slightly.

"I can't be assed moving." You say which is quickly followed by Dave claiming your lips. He seems more gentle than normal. As if this kiss is powered by something different. He seemed to savour it more. He nips your bottom lip gently but has no intention of going further. Instead he just nips and strokes your hair.

You slowly kiss back with a little more force, nipping back; a little game you play called 'nip for a nip'. It doesn't become anything else. He just continues kissing you slowly and gently. Finally he pulls back.

"I love you, four-eyes."

"I love you too, asshole."

**(Author's Note: Sorry, it's so short but I have better things to write! I'll write proper DaveSol one day.)**


End file.
